Inveritia/The Inveritus Empire
The planet of Inveritia, also known as the Inveritus Empire after the Empire that took over the planet in about 1520 (Mt), is the fourth planet from the star in the system of Odervideo, and commonly considered the most prosperous, outreaching and economically stable planet of the star system. In recent times, the planet has made significant relations with other KC planets from outside Odervideo, such as Ai-Gurl and Evancya, after the building of a mega-wormhole dock connecting Odervideo to Evancia. Name and Etymology The Name 'Inveritia' was the name given to the planet by the Inveritus Empire. In other languages, the name varied, however by 1160 (Mt) it is reported that the entire planet used the same name. The Name itself came from the name 'Inveritus', after 'Inveritus Empire'. This name originated from the Imperial Lands, an empire existing before the Inveritus Empire, which named the land given to Eurathaza and Patriciata 'Inveritum', meaning 'Steel lands', after the number of soldiers that the Imperial Lands had received form that area specifically. History Before the Inveritus Empire The planet of Inveritia was originally made up of many different civilisations and tribes. In Inveritia's prehistory, giant beast known as 'Marazaurs' and dragons roamed the land, even during the presence of humans and human civilisation. Many civilisations were toppled by these creatures, until they eventually died out. This extinction is usually theorised to have been as a result of global cooling, however other theories include an over-oxygenated atmosphere, and a scarcity of food due to the hunting and fishing efforts of the humans. As time progressed, though little historical record exists from before the Inveritus Empire existed, it is known that a series of conflicts raged through the conflict of Luporia, leading to the eventual establishment of the Imperial Lands, an empire which took over most of the continent, but collapsed in -230 (Mt) due to a number of generals and family members revolting at the power centralisation. One such royal family member to break away was Patriciata, married to Earthuzia, who had become a military leader as such, and led the conquests therafter. The Inveritus Empire Conquest Under the Grand Consul Earthuzia, the Inveritus Empire conquered vast swathes of land in Luporia by inciting rebel movements across other empires and states, preaching a new economic system known as 'Reformism'. This system involved better pay for the poor, and therefore more money to grow the economy. The system was quasi-anarchist, allowing the individuals control over production whilst maintaining laws. The Inveritus Empire established the first consumer market in their existing lands, Inveritum, which had been given to Patriciata and Earthuzia as a wedding gift extension of thier previous lands, which Patriciata was entitled to as a royal. At this time, whilst continuing conquests, Inveritum was the most well-defended area in Luporia, which large town walls and numerous defences, traps, and a largely armed population due to the purchasing of weapons on the free market. This allowed scientific advancements to be made. The star, Odervideo, was named as such 'Oder' meaning around, 'Video', meaning moving light, as it was believed the star revolved around the planet. The economy of the Inveritus Empire grew primarily from soldiers, who would be armed by the state, pillage other lands, and return home to sell both their armaments and their supplies pillaged and stolen. This also provided an incentive for more people to become soldiers, fuelling the army. The Great Conquest From -230 (Mt) to about 880 (Mt), the Inveritus Empire took over almost all other lands in Luporia and forced others to surrender. The Empire had divised a system of numerous generals under the Emperor/Empress, all of whom were entitled to some land or home in Inveritum, which was rapidly becoming the richest and most desirable land in the planet. In order to be entrusted with the rank of general, one had to have both education and experience, a strategy not employed by most other lands and states on Inveritia. This led to a much more advanced military, and one with much greater technology and strategy. The development of better technology has also been attributed by historians to the abundance of steel and marium, a strong metal alloy component, in the region of Inveritum. These metals also made it easier for the Inveritians to build better technology such as telescopes and generators from wind power. Rebellion of the Generals (c.1160, Mt) By 1160, most of the planet had agreed to peace deals with the Inveritus Empire, or had been conquered. Peace deals were usually preferrable to the empire, as it meant they could force unfair trade deals upon other lands without deeming them 'their people' and feeling obliged to keep them happy or to oversee their populations. Many lands fell into total economic depression due to the trade deals and their catastrophic effect on the lands. One such example is the c.1100 peace deal with Attique, a kingdom of about 22 million people, in which they demanded all their salt in exchange for a prolonged peace settlement. This meant Attique as a nation made no profit and their main tradiing material was completely traded away. Though numerous empires had alliances with one another against the Inveritus Empire, the Inveritians were particularly careful to avoid asking more than they could get away with without causing total war against all other nations. In the case of Attique, the land was too incosequential to larger civilisations, and too far away. Leaders such as Empress Cortana and Empress Sanj-Suanza moved towards a state military, trained and employed by the state rather than raised from villages and paying themselves by selling their spoils. This led the state to become one of the biggest employers. However, as the state fell deeper into debt, they began to transition to entrusting generals to pay the wages of their soldiers, in exchange for titles and land. For some generals this was seen as a profitable deal. The General Abiluscan III, for instance, offered to pay the wages of his entire army of several thousand individuals, took the city of Jumera, (renaming in to its current name, Abiluscanum), and became sole owner of the city which then produced large profits from fishing and mining. Much of this went to tax, however Abiluscan III went on to become one of the richest Inveritians in history. For other generals, however, this deal was seen as less profitable, and in many cases, generals were ordered both to subsidise their soldiers wages, usually with borrowed money, and to attack specific targets which afforded them no profit and no great success. This led to a rebellion of Generals, taking large spathes of land. Whilst the majority of leaders saw themselves as having no power of this situation, and allowed military leaders to claim lands, refuse taxes and make profits, whilst officially retaining the position that the land belonged to the soveriegn leader, some Emperors and Empresses attempted to take back these lands in light of the tax refusion. Empress Timiona in 1195 (Mt) waged war on the city of Rubar, owned by three seperate generals all of whom had refused to pay tax and had revolted. She used a loyal army employed by the crown themselves. This led to 3 million crown soldiers dying and no change to the ownership of Rubar. Emperor Cirillian attempted to retake Rubar as well as numerous other lands in c.1256 (Mt), this time recruiting other generals to do so, more loyal to the crown. This led to the death of over 15 million soldier and 2 million civilians, however the 'Rubar Kings' as they became known, emerged successful. These wars hampered the Inveritus Empire's expansion in other lands, too. Empress Suanza II The Coronation of Empress Suanza II was one of the most significant events in Inveritian history as she was crowned after having established herself as a politician in the city of Pant, the largest city in Inveritum, and having impressed herself upon the public. Her policies included greater taxes, programmes for the poor, funding for sciences, and greater centralisation of power to Inveritum. She recruited numerous generals, this time the crown's money, plunging them further into debt with several banks (she also founded more banks to borrow from), and eventually disbanded or killed the generals in charge, called them 'interchangable and expendable'. Each army was not loyal to their immediate leader, but to her, as ensured through poropaganda and training. She then proceeded to continue the Inveritian conquests across the planet, over-mining, over-fishing and over-farming, and well as deforesting numerous other lands to facilitate the growth of Pant, which she renamed 'Suanza Major'. After overseeing vast economic growth in Suanza Major, which became the capital of the Inveritus Empire, the Empress had managed to significantly reduce the debt (although it was still quite considerable). She had also, perhaps more importantly, ensured loyalty and faith in the crown. She then used the state military to retake lands claimed by dissenting generals, by pillaging supply lines with other lands, and by poisoning cities, as well as sending spies to report back to her, and to incite distrust among leaders. Many new Kings who had previously been generals were assassinated, and many cities fell into disrepair or anarchy over their inability to trade or expand. This made the recapture and annexation of these lands much easier. The Growth of Suanza Major Whilst the majority of lands in the Inveritus Empire economically declined, Suanza Major, as well as other cities in Inveritum, economically boomed, seeing a cultural and technological revolution, and an emerging middle class. This technology greatly improved the quality of life and the quality of education and healthcare, and allowed individuals from far and wide across the planet to achieve success through science, art, and new inventions. Unification Period In 1502 (Mt) ,the Inveritus Empire began to recognise the threat of other planets at some point in the future, and leaders saw the need to unification as pressing. The majority of states in Inveritia were already subservient, puppeted or owned by the Inveritus Empire, and therefore forcing the signing of a declaration of unification that entitled the Inveritus Empire to emergency powers over the whole planet was relatively easy. This was especially desirable to poorer lands, as it meant the Inveritus Empire was obliged to financially support them in some way. A list of Nations at the time of 1519 (Mt), the time of unfication By 1650 (Mt) all these states had been absorbed into the Inveritus Empire, and the crown now subsidised growth across the planet using the profits made from the richer areas. This hampered economic growth somewhat, making it slow but stable. As for public debt, it did not rise, but it remained large. The crown were by far the most indebted of any organisation or individual in the planet and perhaps in the whole of Odervideo. Colonisation of Xezpeia (1670 onwards, Mt) The Inveritus Empire had begun colonising the planet of Xezpeia in order to find more natural resources and compete with larger powers such as the Boam Universality. Campaigns in Xezpeia were initially very successful. Second Generals' Revolt and Civil War (1650-1712) Despite the unification of all the states in Inveritia under the Inveritus Empire, and also despite the power of the crown, Generals still often attempted coups against the crown, after the general replacement system had been phased out by less militarily competent monarchs. The positions given to generals were now all but worthless, with no new land being assigned to generals as all land was owned by the state/crown. As well as this, profits and wages for the military went down, as the only profitable line of involvement for the military was campaigns in the colonisation of Xezpeia. By 1675 (Mt), a number of generals won campaigns in revolt against the Empress, and captured many rich and profitable areas. The Empress Levinthia attempted to raise unpaid 'local armies' to defeat these generals' armies, which were soundly crushed by the militarily superior generals' armies. This led to civil war between the Empress, and those generals and soldiers loyal to her, and many of the other generals and her former army. Many troops were recalled from Xezpeia to help fight the civil war, leading to the first Empire collapse, as rebels took back much of the land colonised in Xezpeia. The Empress then sent back troops, weakening the government. The military general Chapelle then launched a successful 12-day seige of Numacleid, the city in which the Empress was then residing, and storming the Grand Consul's Upper Palace, arrested the Empress. Chapelle's reign Chapelle's reign began in 1705 (Mt) by him proclaiming a 'new state' of the Inveritus Empire. He recalled troops from Xezpeia, announcing the planet's independence from the Empire. This added military strength allowed him to consolidate his power, though, upon returning, many of the military leaders continued the civil war against Chapelle in an attempt to reinstall the previous monarchy and the Empress. Though Chapelle's rule relied strongly on his use of the military and military intelligence, it was not a great divergence from previous rulers. In 1718 (Mt) they began calling themselves 'Emperors/Empresses' or 'Grand Consuls' once again. Havinium, hand-picked as successor by Chapelle's successor Norovitticus, establsihed a Secret Service to stop dissent and remove disloyal military leaders. He standardised the military by creating standard levels which could at any time be altered by the monarch, and by creating standardised wages and removing the 'reward system.' Democracy In about 1756 (Mt), Empress Lysinsa allowed a limited democracy after her advisors suggested the possibility of another revolt without reform. 'Imperial Advisors' and Generals, (only those who came to the capital), could now vote in the 'People's Assembly' as to whether to accept the actions of the leader of deny them. Over the year, this assembly came to represent the people, who could vote to replace their given 'advisor' or 'delegate' if they disliked the voting decisions of this individual. This aspect of democracy was only fully established in 1789 (Mt) under Empress Troa Morta, who was reportedly paranoid of an uprising against her and as such spent vast amounts on public services and museums and galleries, creating a vast debt for the crown. Further Foreign Colonial Missions Between 1738-1749 (Mt), The Inveritus Empire attempted to take land on the planet Saxa from the nation of Moatha Mustras, coming from the planet of the same name. In light of declining natural resources, the Inveritus Empire saw it necessary to wage war agains the Moatha Mustrans in Saxa in an effort to take control of certain oil fields and calaxium mines. Due in part to Moatha Mustras' greater military experience in Saxa, most of these efforts were unsuccessful, and cost the Inveritian government greatly. They held one area of land known as Boraznis in Saza until 1755 (Mt), before selling after believing it was devoid of natural resources. Since then, gold and platinum have been discovered there. Furthermore, at the same time as the Boam Universality, the Inveritus Empire began to launch numerous exploratory and colonial missions to 'Uncola'. There, they set up multiple colonies where they found an abundance of natural resources. The indigeneous people of Uncola were half enslaved, the other half were paid far below any Inveritian standards. Lieutenant Generals were put in charge of individual colonies and districts within those colonies, each adopting his or her own tactics and setting wage rates. War with the Boam Universality (1740-1788 Mt) In 1740 (Mt), the Inveritus Empire expanded into the Boam Universality as a response to their aggression in the colonies of Uncola. The Grand Consul at the time, Grand Consul Micerca, had deemed that Boam Universality would be an excellent place for the Inveritus Empire to take over. His plan had been to take over a large portion of the planet, and to adopt the same tactics as were used by the Inveritus Empire in the first place to establish worldwide domination, by creating unfair peace settlements and exploiting their natural resources and services. He also saw that this would make furhter negotiations with other planets of Odervideo easier, since they would have greater respect or fear for the Inveritus Empire. They were somewhat successful in these ventures, taking a large portion of land known to the Boam Universality as Rodmense. This was then renamed to 'Imperial Rodmense'. The invasion was not as large as had been expected, however, due firstly to the technological capability and military abilty of the Boam Universality, and secondly to an unforeseen shortage of redmindium, which was partly used in the production of spaceships. As well as this, the Moatha Mustrans continued to take back land in Saxa. 30 million died in the war, approximately 11 million of them Inveritians. Second Collapse of the Empire In 1792 (Mt), there was a Second Collapse of the Empire after the public rallied behind activist Gahenadi Vustrise, who had suggested that major reforms would have to be made to prevent a government shut-down, wherein all policies would be voted against by people and by delegates. Support for Vustrise's ideas were especially strong in the capital, Suanza Major. That year, Vustrise was executed, and major riots and protests broke out across the capital and other major cities in the Inveritus Empire. A number of regional governments, not including any regions within Inveritum, were overthrown and replaced with protest groups and revolutionaries, even including pro-Boam Universality groups. The ensuing crisis of confidence in the government led to the Empress stepping down, being replaced with the Vice-Grand Consul Caucus Deprenius, who took a much more administrative approach, creating chancelleries, and giving people the vote directly in the event of important decisions. The Emperor Vice-Consul, however, would still remain in power until his death. Economic Crisis of the 1800s (Mt) In the 1800s (Mt), reperations paid to the Inveritus Empire after their independence was granted as a puppet state ended, leaving them in a worse economic state and allowing their debt to decline faster. By 1808 (Mt), the Boam Universality had retaken most of the land Imperial Rodmense that had previously been owned by the Inveritus Empire. Throughout most of the invasion, Boam onslaught had been so overpowering that the Inveritians had chosen to retreat mostly. This led to a new crisis of materials and a food shortage, which in turn led to both economic slowdown and famine, killing millions. The Inveritus Empire then begun to buy from Moatha Mustras and Xezpeia, though this was very unpopular with the public. In 1860-1880 (Mt), the Inveritus Empire continued the expansion of its colonies in Uncola, and discovered indigenous animals which could be used as a meat source. This allowed the Inveritians to make up for the famine, but at great expense. As well as this, the government had to spend millions on deforestation to create more farmland. Return to stability Around the 1900s (Mt), the Inveritus Empire experienced a period of greater economic stability and political stability. This was, in part, due to the formation of economic relations with the planet Ai-Gurl, in Doomsnedge. By proxy, the Inveritus Empire became an ally of the Union of Fardin Planets (UFP), leading to some growth in productivity, optimism, and foreign investment. The Inveritus Empire also spent much more on regulating and democratising companies, both from the Empire and from outside, such as Moatha Mustras. This practice took place mostly under the reign of Emperor Gurianus, during the 30s and 40s (Mt). In 1936 (Mt), The Inveritus Empire granted Uncola, which became 'Uncola Free State', independence to end a six year long civil war which had already killed 6 million. They forced the Uncola Free State to pay major reperations for its independence, including goods and meat supplies for a reduced price. In 1935 (Mt) the Inveritus Empire fought Warhammer for control of 'Diptheng', a planetoid in Doomsnedge that would provide a vital trading post for trade with Ai-Gurl, a UFP planet at the time. As such, the UFP helped the Inveritus Empire win the war by sending tanks and armaments to the Inveritus Empire. This led to a growth in the economy due to increased foreign investment and trade with Ai-Gurl, selling them primarily foodstuffs and meat in exchange for redmindium, and also for financial services. These services and goods were then usually transported to Ficko, Biackaar and Yersvesch. By 1940 (Mt), the planetoid of Diptheng, then called LLB1-Canoup, experienced a Communist Revolution, supported by the UFP, and Inveritian influence was gone. In 1953 (Mt) the Inveritus Empire built a joint spaceway with Moatha Mustras and began joint construction on a wormhole path to Doomsnedge, the closest star system, the first wormhole path of its kind. Previous to this, large goods spaceships had to produce their own wormholes, a far more expensive process. Much of this expense was on the Inveritus Empire, and thus this infastructure project was a large boost to the economy. Second War with the Boam Universality In 1955 (Mt) the Inveritus Empire sought to regain the land lost in 1808 in the Boam Universality, partly motivated by rising tensions between the two planets. The Boam Universality had refused to attend diplomatic meetings on the future of the Uncola Free State and other Odervideo planets with the Inveritus Empire present, and had on numerous occassions demanded the resignation of the Inveritian ambassador to the Boam Universality. The B.U had also declared numerous trade sanctions against the Inveritus Empire after they had refused to apologise for invasion of Rodmense. The invasion also aimed to specifically target areas of strategic significance, such as oil fields, calaxium mines and redminium mines, which would allow the Inveritians to strengthen their military position. The original strategy was an all-out attack to capture this land, and then a long seige. This would eventually force the BU to back down from trade sanctions. The invasion began slowly, however, and picked up after a number of military successes for the Inveritus Empire in 1956 (Mt), at which point the BU called upon their ally, Warhammer, to help them. Numerous troops were dispatched by Warhammer, and numerous armaments; guns and ammunition were sent to the BU. Given the UFP no longer existed, and Ai-Gurl was far less militarily prepared for such a war, the Warhammi forces swept through Inveritian lines, committing war crimes against them, and taking numerous Inveritian prisoners back to Warhammer. Economic Problems (1955-1970s, Mt) The Inveritus Empire was then forced to pay reparations, with Warhammer threatening to blockade or destroy their wormhole path to Doomsnedge. This led to economic instability, and the abdication of a series of leaders feeling themselves unfit to rule and scared over the economic problems and insecurity of the Empire. The Inveritus Empire successfully supported a pro-Inveritian coup in the Uncola Free State, and then continued to 'rig' elections, alledgedly. The Boam Universality had adopted a Pseudo Warhammi-Communist economic system, leading them to become more popular with other planets, and leading the Inveritus Empire into decline and a lack of trading partners, intensified by the collapse of the UFP. Rebuilding Period (1970s-1980s, Mt) During the 1970s and 1980s (Mt), the Inveritus Empire went through a 'rebuilding period' led by great thinkers such as the Emperor and engineer Adolphous, who constructed large dams and a space rail station that travelled between Buseram and back, as well as an underground rail network in Inveritum. Those these construction projects boosted the economy and boosted construction and foreign investment, the average Inveritian lacked the wealth to use these facilities regularly. The project also saw the accumulation of large debts. These debts were sold to Moatha Mustras and Xezpeia. Then, during the 1970s and 1980s, the Inveritian government began to lower interest rates, and crucially, lower taxes dramatically, causing greater debts, but greater foreign investment, and a boom in business. Soon, large businesses were being established in Inveritia and growing rapidly, even expanding into Moatha Mustras and the Kingdom of Ecemille. Equally, businesses from outside the Inveritus Empire began growing within it, such as from Ai-Gurl, developing new space and interplanetary technology that saw an economic boom in the 90s, and a small financial crash in 1997 (Mt). 1980s (Mt) onwards The Inveritus Empire was able to recover from the financial crash of 1997, bailing out many banks and putting the crown and the government further in debt. The development of the Inveritus Empire improved significantly, with life expenctancy, education and healthcare all improved. The economic boom slowed somewhat, however the economic growth rate surpassed most of planets in Odervideo. The Doomsnedge-Blujeng-Odervideo Great Gateway is a project that is set to be fully completed, updated and improved by 2022 (Mt). Small amounts of Fickolean, Mascosian and Crashian influence have crept in through trade. In 2019 (Mt), construction of the Evancia-Odervideo wormhole path begun and excelled at a faster rate than any other project in history. The Evancyan government has since provided significant investment into the Inveritus Empire and its resources. As well as this, arguably through Evancyan influence, the Empire joined the United Planets organisation and performed in the Demark PUU Games 2059. Government TheCategory:Planets Category:Odervideo